nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Harper scout
Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) The Harpers are a secret society. Members are dedicated to holding back evil, preserving knowledge and maintaining the balance between civilization and the wild. The Harper scout performs many duties including espionage, stealth and reporting information. Many Harpers are bards, but by no means all. Ranger, rogue, sorcerer, and wizard are common vocations for Harpers, as these classes tend to have versatility and mobility. All have some skill at manipulating others, a resistance to outside mental influences, acute abilities of perception, and a talent for solving problems. Hit die: d6 Proficiencies: simple weapons, light armor Skill points: 4 + int modifier Skills: appraise, bluff, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, discipline, heal, hide, listen, lore, move silently, persuade, pick pocket, tumble Unavailable feats: brew potion, craft wand, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, scribe scroll, spell focus, weapon proficiency (martial), weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of harper scout. The inclusion of martial weapon proficiency in this list is likely a bug. Primary saving throw(s): reflex, will Base attack bonus: +3/4 levels Requirements To qualify to become a Harper scout, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: '''Alignment: any non-evil Feats: alertness, iron will Skills: discipline 4 ranks, lore 6 ranks, persuade 8 ranks, search 4 ranks Level progression Tip: becoming a Harper scout *Ranger, rogue, sorcerer, and wizard are common vocations for Harpers, as these classes tend to have versatility and mobility. Epic Harper scout Harper scouts are only able to attain five levels and may never become "epic" in the Harper scout class. They can, of course, gain epic levels in their other classes. Unavailable epic feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, bane of enemies, blinding speed, construct shape, dragon shape, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, mighty rage, outsider shape, planar turning, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These general epic feats cannot be selected when taking a level of Harper scout. Of particular note is blinding speed, as this feat does not have a special association to any particular class (or group of classes), so its presence in this list may surprise some players. Notes *Requires Shadows of Undrentide. *'Hint': When Harper scout levels are taken after level 20, more feat choices (besides curse song and favored enemy) are available as bonus feats at class levels 1 and 5. The full bonus feat list is: curse song, epic skill focus (all but animal empathy, perform, use magic device), epic will, favored enemy, great charisma, great dexterity, improved combat casting, and lasting inspiration. *Taking 5 levels of Harper scout can be useful for paladins, sorcerers, or bards. *While curse song is a bonus feat for Harper scouts, a character without bard levels will be unable to make use of it. Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes